


Safe and sound

by SashaJensen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaJensen/pseuds/SashaJensen
Summary: lof文最后的布莱克的if番外不看前文也没什么问题囚禁梗
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明  
> 全部角色不属于我

黑化卢爹（？本来就是黑的  
NC17   
一发完的快餐文学  
上车

SAFE AND SOUND

光明阵营似乎出了问题。德拉科在霍格沃茨的日子越来越好过了，好到他感到恐惧。

三年级之前还有哈利波特与他的走狗致力于与他作对，但自从四年级三强争霸赛时黑魔王奇迹般的重生，当场炸毁半个观众台后，连格兰芬多都失去了对抗的勇气。

学校勉强维持着和平的假象，社会的变化翻天覆地。魔法部的麻种官员不断被谋杀，圣芒戈开始拒接麻种伤患，古灵阁被迫没收麻种巫师的财产。事实上，学校里并不是看不出迹象，有些麻种学生悄声无息地退了学，但没有人在意。毕竟纯血是主要人种组成，少数群体在任何社会都是被压迫的群体。

德拉科不再乎这些。

六年级时 他已经成了霍格沃茨名副其实的主人。学生们见到他要欠身让座，教授们对他毕恭毕敬。这都是因为卢修斯的缘故。黑暗再临的两年里，贝拉特里克斯领导军队，卢修斯推动立法。与黑魔王本人一起，三个人的名字令人闻风丧胆。

人们的恐惧与日俱增，德拉科却觉得前所未有的放松。父亲已经好几年没有正眼看过他了，这是好事。卢修斯一直是个令人敬畏的强大巫师，就连他自己的儿子都害怕他。长久以来人们总嘲笑德拉科在蜜糖里长大，没人在乎他的烦恼苦痛，现在所有人都和他感同身受，他感受到报复的快感。

期末考试结束，德拉科在左右护法的护送下回到宿舍，行李已经由西奥多诺特为他打理好。高尔和克拉布拎起他的箱子，又一路送到霍格沃茨特快的级长车厢。潘西和格林格拉斯姐妹已经在里面等候，原本应当坐在里面的各学院级长自觉坐在普通车厢。

特权阶级。

德拉科枕着潘西的大腿合眼休息。回到庄园他就会失去一切尊崇，做回那个在父母面前大气不敢出的沉默羔羊。

来车站接他的只有两个卢修斯的下属。常规操作。

回到庄园依旧没有人迎接，没有人为他的归来感到喜悦，亲切地问他感觉怎样。常规操作。

纳西莎马尔福在花园喝茶。非常不正常。

花园向来是德拉科的地盘。不是说他真的拥有这个地方，这个庄园里没有一样属于他的东西，甚至包括他自己。但花园里通常只有德拉科会拜访。在他无法忍受绝望的时候，他会去花园里和兔子们玩一会儿。

兔子们真的很会打洞，尤其魔法兔子。它们的洞铺满干草，宽敞又舒适。十三岁的德拉科在与父亲争吵后在兔子洞里借住过一晚，灰色的野兔们挤在他身边为他取暖。那是个美妙的晚上，让他生出了从此离开家里的想法。不过还没等他想出具体计划，卢修斯就拄着手杖怒不可遏地出现在洞前。被扔回房间后，父亲扯下他的衣服折起皮带，直到他哭得几乎晕过去才停下。

没错，卢修斯打他。次数不多，但德拉科从骨子里害怕。幸而黑魔王回归后卢修斯就不再关心与之无关的任何事，已经很久没有关注过德拉科的行为。正如现在，卢修斯不在庄园，不知何时会回来。

“母亲。”德拉科站在纳西莎一段距离外礼貌地问候。

“德拉科。”纳西莎以同样疏远的礼节回礼。

小时候德拉科非常渴望母亲的爱。纳西莎是个美丽的女人，有一头璀璨的金发，笑起来像四月的阳光。纳西莎过去常与女友卡珊德拉在客厅放松，卡珊德拉总能逗她笑。德拉科羡慕不已，在楼梯上偷看了几次后忍不住跑上前去想要分享母亲的亲昵。

在那以后纳西莎再也没有再客厅会过客。德拉科也不再争取母亲的目光。

不过无论如何，母亲总比父亲要来得好。具体什么地方好德拉科也说不上来，但冷漠总比恶意让人感觉安全。

“你是个会享受的。”今天纳西莎反常地主动与德拉科搭话，“这些兔子确实能安抚情绪。”

德拉科矜持地笑笑。十几年来他已经学会不要因为一句好话就得意忘形。

纳西莎是什么意思，她有什么心事吗。有或者没有都不是德拉科该考虑的。

暑假开始一个星期德拉科才第一次见到卢修斯。身着黑色长袍，一如既往地冰冷高傲。

“德拉科。”

卢修斯坐在客厅的长沙发上，手捧一本书。他很久没有时间做这样休闲的事情了，德拉科推测食死徒们达成了某项重要任务。食死徒们凶残嗜血，他的父亲是他们中最危险的一个。

“你多大了？”

“十六岁，父亲。”德拉科不惊讶父亲记不得他的生日，他从来没在乎过。

卢修斯示意德拉科坐在他身边，抬起儿子的下巴。手中的皮肉细腻温热，卢修斯的眼神顺着德拉科敞开的领口向下，不怀好意地盯着他起伏的心口，隐约瞥见一点粉色。

德拉科以为父亲不满他的着装礼仪，连声道歉，手指颤抖着系上扣子。卢修斯捉住儿子的手，动作比他自己期望的急促，捏在手里挤压。

“怕我？”卢修斯拉着德拉科的手将他拉进怀里。德拉科被这从未有过的亲昵惊呆了，不知是该害怕还是感动。可父亲的怀抱很温暖，像个正常人类一样。

“没有，父亲。”德拉科不敢忘记回话。

“适当的恐惧是好事。”卢修斯在德拉科耳边轻笑，即使坐着，德拉科也比他矮上几寸。

“太小了……”

“什么？”德拉科抬头疑惑地看着父亲。

卢修斯的笑容扩大，没有多说，只是让德拉科最近不要走出庄园，不要去朋友家，直到他说可以为止。

之后又过了两周，德拉科听话地哪儿也不去。母亲照常过自己的生活，再也没有出现在花园。庄园里没有人和他说话，寂静地叫人发疯。

报纸上的新闻才是真的疯狂。

所有报社都被黑魔王的势力占有，颠倒黑白指鹿为马。德拉科不想再看到忠诚伟岸的纯血傲罗消灭了多少肮脏的麻种造反势力，也不想知道伏地魔王的发言人又发表了什么值得背诵的名言警句。近来这些新闻铺天盖地，德拉科相信用不了多久魔法界就会完全沦陷。

七月底的某天德拉科收到了潘西的双面镜，她哭得快要窒息了。

“我完了……”她歇斯底里地反复说。

德拉科安慰她，但做不了什么。马尔福的继承人的头衔听起来厉害，但当你有个专制的父亲，你在家里的地位不过一个精致的宠物。

有什么事情发生了。里程碑式的大事。

德拉科突发奇想去东厢三楼第三间客房的浴室里泡澡。东厢是马尔福庄园用来会客的地方。他的太祖母修建了三楼的这个巨大浴池，常年从千里以外的温泉里取水。德拉科喜欢它是因为太祖母留下的咒语，微白的泉水会不时幻化成各种事物和他嬉闹。这真的很有趣，等到他尽兴已经过了晚上十点。

德拉科擦干身子套上一件轻薄的睡袍，踩着拖鞋轻快地走出房间。走廊里充斥着噪音，卢修斯居然在会客。德拉科好奇地走到东厢客厅上方的露台，远远地偷窥。

高层食死徒皆在场，桌上摆满了酒。贝拉特里克斯尖利的笑声不时传来，德拉科眼尖地瞧见了潘西的父亲，满脸通红激动地讲着什么。

蠢猪。

德拉科讨厌这个男人，事实上他讨厌在场所有人。

看了一会儿觉得无聊，德拉科心不在焉地趴在扶手上踢着右腿。他转身想要离开，小腿被扶手的柱子卡住。

糟了。

白色的拖鞋已经从三楼掉下去砸在地上。众人的眼睛齐刷刷地射向楼上单薄的身躯。一节藕白的小腿从睡袍下伸出，细巧的足尖微垂，因冷气而染上粉色。

德拉科惊恐地发现父亲眼神暗沉地盯着自己，大脑停转，身体先一步做出反应。他光着脚向自己西厢四楼的房间狂奔而去，锁上门扑到床上，好像这样就能不受伤害。

他才是真的要完了，父亲要打死他。

恐惧是件累人的事情，时间一秒一秒过去，德拉科趴在床上睡了过去。

室内的温度不适合不盖被子睡觉，几个小时后德拉科恍惚感到胸口微痛。但真正唤醒他的是突然亮起的地灯。昏暗的灯光只会在有动静时亮起，这说明房间里有别人。

“嗯……”

德拉科觉得胸口的压力让他喘不过气。耳边温热，酒气灌满鼻腔。地灯的亮度不足以照亮身前，德拉科迷迷糊糊地伸手去拿魔杖。

“醒了？”

熟悉的声音凭空出现，德拉科这才完全清醒。

“父亲？”

他收回手，突然发觉周身寒冷。衣服不见了。

房间的顶灯被打开，德拉科尖叫一声捂住眼睛。面对暴露在眼前的赤裸胸膛，卢修斯轻笑，捏住一边乳头狠狠地拧。剧痛之下德拉科顾不上刺眼的灯光，下意识地往后退，可乳头还被人掐在手里，能退到哪里去呢。

“父亲……”德拉科不知道该说什么，疑惑和恐惧席卷他的内心。父亲衣冠整齐地坐在床边，他却一丝不挂，虽然不是他的错，但他感到无比羞耻。

卢修斯惬意地微笑，等待儿子的反应。

“父亲，请放开我的…乳头……”德拉科咬着嘴唇红着脸。

“真是个礼貌的好孩子。”

德拉科还没有意识到正在发生什么，听到父亲的夸奖甚至腼腆地笑了一下。

卢修斯松开手，又是一阵痛。德拉科疼得蹙眉，不忘向父亲道谢。

“谢……唔……”

卢修斯结束荒唐的追逐游戏，吻上德拉科毫无防备的唇，推倒在柔软的床铺上。德拉科猝不及防，牙关轻启，被乘虚而入。火热的舌带着苦涩的酒味攻城略地，将气息染遍德拉科的口腔。德拉科觉得窒息，又不敢合拢嘴，很快因为缺氧流出生理性眼泪，连双腿被打开都没察觉。

卢修斯直起上身，曲起儿子虚软的双腿。滑腻的皮肤像牛奶般香甜，一口咬下去还会可怜地痉挛。乳头再次被拧，德拉科从缺氧中缓过来，右手被父亲抓着去解他外袍的扣子。事到如今他再也装不下去，奋力挣扎。

“我不愿意，父亲，放开我！”

德拉科的脸被巴掌扇到一边，顶着火辣辣的脸颊无声流泪。他甚至不想问为什么，无论他做什么卢修斯都不会停下，知道原因又有什么意义。卢修斯马尔福，黑魔王的左右手之一，他做什么都可以。

那句“太小了”原来是这个意思。

很久以后德拉科才知道那天晚上邓布利多在魔法部被击杀，食死徒打进凤凰社在格里莫广场的据点，杀死了大部分成员。反动势力从此失去组织，零星地流离在麻瓜界，再不能激起任何水花。

卢修斯握着德拉科的手一路解开自己的衣物，往下伸进裤子。触碰到父亲滚烫性器的那一刻德拉科哭出了声。接下来会发生什么完全超出他的想象，脑海里全是对未知的恐惧，德拉科开始颤抖。

在床上流泪是件败兴的事，但卢修斯不在意，现在德拉科造成的不悦很快可以在他身上加倍讨回。不过这矫情的嘤咛可以停了。

“关不上嘴我可以帮你。”卢修斯把德拉科挥下床，自己分开腿坐在床边。

父亲硕大狰狞的性器明晃晃地出现在眼前，德拉科惊惧不已，管不上赤裸的身体，手脚并用向往门口爬去。可这个庄园所有物件都属于卢修斯，卢修斯想要他，整个庄园都不会允许他逃脱。地毯活了过来，像波浪般上下浮动把德拉科送回卢修斯面前。

卢修斯擒住泪流满面的儿子的脖子，笑着用力拽到自己胯下。

“乖乖得，取悦你的父亲。”

德拉科被迫吞进父亲昂扬的性器，前端溢出的液体苦涩咸腥，他眼睛一眨，更多泪水奔流而下。父亲的性器太大了，已经顶到他的喉口还没有停下的迹象，他不得不睁开眼睛。已经到尽头了，无处可去了，父亲到底想做什么。

卢修斯握住德拉科撑在他大腿上推拒的手，对他恶劣一笑。

性器枉顾他的不适向前推进，喉管不堪力道被撞开的时候德拉科才明白，父亲要操他的喉咙。

“啊……”卢修斯将阴茎完全插进儿子的喉咙。大量的酒精让他思维暂缓，只想静静地舒缓片刻。

德拉科的脖子保持着一种怪异的角度，口腔和喉管形成一条直线，如此阴茎才能在里面畅通无阻地抽插。他的手与父亲的手交叉相握，一副父慈子孝的模样，可事实上他跪在这儿是在为他父亲口交。

卢修斯在儿子嘴里小幅度抽插着，享受性器头部持续的挤压快感。德拉科的哭声听不到了，可哭嗝还止不住，喉口抽搐着带给他的父亲最大程度的愉悦。

就这样过了一阵子，卢修斯从酒精的麻痹中清醒过来，低头看到儿子赤裸地跪在自己腿间，臀部被迫翘起的样子，后知后觉地感到刺激。性器又胀大了一圈，德拉科的喉咙跟着跳动，眼睛已经快要翻过去。卢修斯见儿子快要不行了才大发慈悲地攥紧他的头发大力抽插起来。阴茎占据整个口腔，狠狠地摩擦舌苔，贯穿喉管，卢修斯被服侍地很尽兴。

“咽下去。”卢修斯说。

德拉科噙着父亲的精液，难以置信地看着他。其实吞与不吞没什么区别，卢修斯抵着他喉管深处射出来，一大半已经顺着喉管流了下去。

“别让我说第二遍。”

德拉科哭着照做。

“是因为我偷听了你们的聚会吗？”在卢修斯再次把他拎上床分开双腿时德拉科问。

“是，如果不是今晚你露出这截小腿，你至少还可以做一年孩子。”卢修斯抚摸着德拉科腿上被硌出的青紫，在雪白的皮肤上显得格外情色。

“我是你儿子。”他的声音因为喉口的伤口而沙哑。

卢修斯愉悦地表示同意，手指在儿子身后的入口处轻点，释放清洁咒和润滑咒。身体深处被灌满冰凉的液体，德拉科难受地想闭起双腿，却只能把父亲的腰夹得更紧。

“你很醉吗？”德拉科绝望地给卢修斯找理由，即使父亲的手指已经伸进他紧闭的入口，造成阵阵胀痛。

“放松。”卢修斯说。

手指增加到三根，德拉科哭得红肿的眼睛再次流出眼泪。

“不要，求你了父亲，进不去的……”已经很痛了，他绝对承受不住父亲的阴茎。

卢修斯上身伏在儿子的身体上方，一手撑在他耳边。面对儿子声泪俱下的乞求，他感觉愈发刺激。

“啊！”

就连痛叫都痛，德拉科的双手握拳不断在父亲胸膛捶打。他的力量微不足道，只能让卢修斯更加兴奋。卢修斯将自己的阴茎挤进儿子高热的后穴，处子的身体过于紧致反而令人不舒服，但很快他就会摧毁这具身体，让这个入口再也合不上。

插入的过程仿佛世纪般漫长，撕裂的剧痛让德拉科失了声，痛苦和绝望被锁在不停跳动的心脏里。已经发泄过一次的卢修斯醒了酒，浑身有用不完的力气，握住德拉科的腰胯大开大合地抽插。少年的身子瘦削，臀部却因为长期训练而意外地饱满，就为了在这一刻供他的父亲随意玩弄，拍打揉拧。

德拉科不断推拒的手实在烦人，卢修斯皱眉掐住儿子的脖子，下身还在不断地侵犯。德拉科因为缺氧不得不收回手覆在父亲的手上。  
“父亲……”他卑微地乞求，但卢修斯正在享受他的痛苦给他带来的快感，生理加心理。

在德拉科晕过去之前卢修斯松开手，他立即抚摸着自己的脖子剧烈咳嗽起来。他侧过身想像虾子一样蜷缩起来疗伤，但父亲还在使用他的身体。卢修斯趴下，大力吮吸被他掐出来的红痕，双手在儿子柔软的身体上不断游走。

德拉科已经没有任何力气反抗。父亲射在他身体里时他也只是反射性地痉挛片刻。

卢修斯抽离性器，把哭得奄奄一息的儿子侧身抱在怀里。

“没有人会来救你，因为没有人在乎你。”

德拉科听到父亲这样说。他知道这是真的，所以被翻过去趴着的时候没有一点抵抗，任父亲掰开他酸涩的腿根插进肿痛的肠道，顺从地承受新一轮撞击。即使越来越疼，他也只是呜咽几声，默默祈祷尽快晕厥。终于，在卢修斯全根没入，死死抵住德拉科身体深处射出来时，德拉科尖叫一声失去了意识。

梦里是一座不断喷发的火山，眼看岩浆要将自己淹没却动弹不得，德拉科歇斯底里地想要奔跑，最终喘着气从梦中惊醒。心跳速度极快，体温升高，头痛欲裂。腿间一片黏腻，后面传来一阵阵疼痛。一切都在提醒他被亲生父亲强奸的事实。

德拉科勉强睁开沉重的双眼，却发现这不是他的房间。

这个房间不大，只有床和一张沙发椅，左边是一间浴室。四面封闭，没有窗户。

为什么。

各种疑问充斥了他混沌的大脑，但敌不过强烈的睡意。再次醒来时他仍然在这间陌生的房间，只是床头多了一倍牛奶和两片面包。德拉科喉咙发炎，忍着痛吃完了食物，缓解因饥饿而疼痛的肠胃。又休息了一会儿，他掀开被子准备下床洗漱。

双腿颤抖，股间传来难忍的疼痛。德拉科跌坐在地上，捂脸小声啜泣起来。为什么父亲要做这种事，为什么用过之后还把他像垃圾一样扔在这间简陋的房间。时间过了多久，真的没人在乎他吗。

德拉科在浴缸里扶着毛巾架分开腿站立，等待至今还留在他体内的精液顺着大腿留出。肠道因异物蠕动着，又让他想起那晚父亲的阴茎插在他的肠道里带来的痛楚。艰难地清洗完，德拉科回到床上躺着，没有去寻他的魔杖。他的魔杖肯定被收走了，就算没有，他也不可能凭一己之力逃出卢修斯马尔福的领地。

疲惫高烧的身体很快又需要睡眠，德拉科想着这次他有足够正当的理由对父亲大喊大叫。他要抓花他的脸，指着他的鼻子破口大骂。他再也不会因为懦弱而退缩，因为这次他是受害人，做什么都理所当然。如果父亲还是不理会，要因为他的不服从而惩罚他，那他就是天下最虚伪无情的人。想到这里，德拉科安心地睡去，甚至期待起与父亲的见面。

等到他再次醒来，房间里依然只有他一个人。因为没有窗户，睁开眼也只能看见黑暗。德拉科挥手开灯，指望在床头再看见一点食物，但没有。他坐在原地等待了很久，依旧没有任何动静。肚子饿得生疼，身体也因为缺乏养分而无法从病中恢复，伤口都还在疼痛。他只好关灯继续睡。

没有时钟，看不见太阳。德拉科开始恐惧。

父亲难道不打算来看他。难道他是被关在这里等死的？

继承人死亡会引起轰动，失踪却好办的多。

德拉科知道自己是独子，安慰自己不要乱想，但眼前只有托着病体的自己和无尽的黑暗。他盖上被子哭泣。

又一次醒来，德拉科忍不住去喝了水龙头里的水。喝饱了水，至少胃不会磨着疼。他越来越相信父亲是准备让他悄声无息地死在这里。

直到很久之后，他关了灯一动不动地躺在床上。一只家养小精灵无声地出现，轻手轻脚地放下一小盘食物。德拉科突然出击拽住它的手，激动地问：“是父亲让你来的吗？！他吩咐你什么？我什么时候能出去？他会来看我吗？”

小精灵语无伦次地告诉他它什么也不知道什么也不能说，挣脱束缚幻影移行走了。

德拉科呆坐在地上，半晌才嚎啕大哭。

吃完了这顿少得可怜的午餐，下一顿又挨了很久的饿。

直觉告诉他外面已经过了许久了，因为就在这样有上顿没下顿的调养下，他残破的身子都已经完全复原了。洁白的皮肤不再覆满青紫，体温正常，身后某处也不再隐隐作痛。

德拉科又抓住过两次小精灵送餐，每次他都哭着拉住这个他曾经无比鄙夷的丑陋生物，求它给父亲带句话，甚至只是求它和他说说话。长期在极致的寂静中生活，德拉科觉得自己要发疯了。他开始幻想自己回到霍格沃茨，身边都是嘈杂的各色人物，食物的香气弥漫大厅，同学们不停地讨论生活琐事。

“德拉科。”

第一次听见卢修斯呼唤他的名字时，德拉科以为自己又幻听了，缩在被子里没有理会。

“德拉科。”

卢修斯又叫了一声。

德拉科猛地从被子里钻出来，趴坐在床上看着凭空出现的父亲。他没有像他想象地那样强烈谴责父亲，事实上他的内心充满诚惶诚恐的感激，感谢父亲没有让他死去，害怕自己会激怒父亲。

“你看来并不想念我。”卢修斯欲离去。

“不！别走，我想念你，天天都想，求你别走……”德拉科飞奔下床扑倒在父亲脚下，声泪俱下。

“哦？想我什么？”卢修斯温柔地笑，就好像在安抚受委屈的孩子。

“……”德拉科自然不敢说实话，真假参半地说：“想见你，想你带我出去，只要能出去我什么都可以做。”

“是吗？什么都可以？”

“什么都可以。”德拉科想都没想地回答。

卢修斯向后退了几步，意趣盎然地看着儿子：“你知道我想要什么。”

德拉科僵住了。片刻，他颤抖的手指捏紧衣角。即使只做过一次，但有些事情一次就足够。

卢修斯看着儿子摇摇晃晃地站起来，面色混杂着恐惧和安详，仿佛待宰的羔羊已经学会接受自己的命运。

德拉科站着拉起睡袍的衣角从头上脱下，稍微停顿一下，动手拉下了底裤。他赤裸地走向自己的亲生父亲，在他面前跪下。

“这是什么意思？”卢修斯含笑道，心里已经十分愉悦。

德拉科爬地更近了一些，将整个上身贴在父亲腿上，肌肤与外衣布料接触，脸埋在胸前不肯抬头，亦不肯开口。卢修斯大方地不计较自己的问题没被回答，伸手慈爱地抚摸儿子柔软的金发。

“去床上趴着，屁股抬高。”

第二次，在接受了自己的命运后，德拉科觉得也没有那么难以忍受。他感受着父亲的胸膛贴在他后背上的温度，父亲修长的手指揉捏着他敏感的乳头，父亲坚硬粗大的性器肆意在他的身体里进出。这是十六年来从未有过的亲密，如果不是性，他这辈子都不可能被父亲抱在怀里。

还可以，还不错，也许早该这样。德拉科呻吟着，仰起头与父亲接吻。

后来德拉科就被放了出去。

果然如他所想，距离那天晚上已经过了将近一个月，还有二十天霍格沃茨就要开学了。这二十天里，德拉科从没迈出庄园一步。

黑魔王的事业似乎得到了稳定，卢修斯不需要经常外出，正常从魔法部下班后就会回到庄园享受他新的宠物。德拉科被压在主卧的床上狠狠插入，他的母亲曾经就躺在这张床上受孕。躲在父亲的书桌下为他口交，现在他已经能自主地深喉，即使眼角还是会有眼泪。他开始在性事中得趣，呻吟越来越勾人，每当他叫得太淫荡，卢修斯就会扇他的脸，但就连这样羞辱的动作都不能让他的阴茎软下。他只觉得父亲实在强大，如此弱小的他除了跪在他脚边还能做什么呢。

但当卢修斯不在时，德拉科还是会期待开学。也许一个学期过后父亲就会忘记他身体的滋味，找到一个合适的替代品，毕竟那些熟练的性工作者可比他会伺候人，不是吗。

德拉科还有一个隐秘的希望。他希望母亲能够发现父亲对他做的事。就算母亲从来都是礼貌而疏离，但所有被迫联姻的贵族夫人都是这样不是吗，被家族卖给一个不爱的男人生下他的孩子，她对他能有多少爱呢。德拉科理解母亲。

但这是乱伦啊，是强奸啊。母亲再怎么不在乎，这件事总归会让她无法忍受吧。

所以德拉科总是故意把脖子送上去给卢修斯凌虐，掐痕和吻痕布满细嫩的皮肤。他抬起自己纤细的小腿在父亲腰侧不断摩擦，逼得父亲不得不把它们大大地拉开用绳子绑在床柱上，留下青黑的淤痕。

有一次卢修斯失手扇地过狠了，德拉科的脸颊高高肿起。卢修斯良心发现地给了他一瓶魔药，这是从来没有过的，但德拉科没有用，特意走在母亲经常去的水池边散步。纳西莎在目光触及他的脸颊和脖颈时果然动摇了，但也仅此而已，他们的对话依旧简短到不足十秒。

德拉科失望，但没关系，还有五天就开学了，开学后就一切都会好起来。

“咳咳……父亲……”德拉科竭力试图扒住浴池湿滑的边缘，白色的泉水还是时不时灌入他的口鼻，让本就激烈的性事变得更难承受。他双腿大开，无力地水中浮浮沉沉，父亲站在他身后大力冲刺着。泉水的顺滑让儿子的穴口更加柔软，卢修斯感到非常畅快，一下一下抽出又插入，享受泉水和肠道的双重温暖。

顺着交合的动作流进肠道不断刺激他的感官，德拉科突然有种感觉，觉得自己被侵犯地彻彻底底，什么都控制不了，无论是高潮还是疼痛。无助和恐慌迅速占据内心，德拉科亟需被安抚，即使对象正是伤害他的人。

“舒服吗。”卢修斯欣赏着儿子线条优美的腰背，柔软的臀部随着撞击弹跳变形。

父亲阴茎的头部正抵在他最敏感的点上，在这样的威胁下，德拉科只得难耐地扭动臀部，喘着气说：“舒服，爸爸……好舒服……”

卢修斯得到了想要的回答，低头在儿子颤动的蝴蝶骨上落下一吻，掐住沉在水里的半截细腰尽情驰骋。

“嗯……”快感袭来，德拉科却仍不满足。他努力单手稳住自己的身体，腾出左手伸到后面去寻他父亲。细长的手指笨拙地在父亲强壮的手臂上滑过，上身慢慢向后转，但插在屁股里的阴茎让这个动作变得困难。

卢修斯在这个不乖巧的屁股上狠狠一拍，抽出阴茎把儿子翻过来。德拉科立马像个菟丝花似的缠上父亲的身体，主动把自己合不上的穴眼贴上父亲勃起的阴茎，严丝合缝。卢修斯擦去儿子眼角流出的泪水，但并没有心情理会他的多愁善感。二十分钟后他有一场庭审，感到临界点的到来，他抽出性器对着儿子漂亮的脸射了出来，随后径自穿衣离开。

“父亲。”德拉科草草抹去脸上的精液，唤来毛巾包裹身躯追出浴室，“父亲，今天是开学的日子。”

“所以呢。”卢修斯用咒语吹干头发。

“…我要去上学，我还是级长呢。”德拉科看着父亲衣冠楚楚，暗纹繁复的巫师袍彰显着他庞大的权力和崇高的地位。而他自己正赤着脚，未干的水珠顺着布满爱痕的肌肤一滴滴地流下。

卢修斯心不在焉地听着，笑着说：“你很喜欢级长的位子？看来我该给乌姆里奇一些奖励。”

“什么…我不是说这个。父亲，开学了，我该去上学。”德拉科开始担心父亲根本不想让他离开庄园。

果然，卢修斯停下动作，噙着一抹危险的笑容向他走来，一把扯掉他用来遮羞的浴巾，从乳头一路摸到臀尖。

“待在家里，乖乖的，嗯？”

父亲高大的身躯笼罩在德拉科上方，不动分毫地将他完全压制。德拉科为自己的懦弱感到羞耻，父亲甚至没有说一句重话，他却已经从精神上屈服。

卢修斯见儿子顺从地点头，无声地冷笑，眼里只有轻蔑。一副孪宠之姿，真不像他的儿子。

之后的一个月，德拉科不断安慰自己这没什么，不过是不上学而已。他父亲是卢修斯马尔福，他难道还需要一纸文凭以换取好的生活吗。况且现在他和父亲的交流之多是前所未有的，有时甚至会抱着他睡觉，就凭这个他都愿意永远维持这种关系。

可卢修斯不总是在家，主卧的大门也不总对他敞开。每当他躺在床上独自入眠，所有荒谬和恐惧就会卷土重来。卢修斯想要操他多久，等他腻了之后他要何去何从。他偷偷在房间里收拾了一点行李，却发现他的所有物少得可怜——书，相片，玩具，都是些没用的东西。马尔福家族富可敌国，他房间里却连个值钱的物品都没有。顶多带上一些食品和水，可以供他在外面的世界活个几天。几天之后他要何去何从，他也不知道。

真是个没用的废物，德拉科抱紧自己的脑袋，除了张开腿挨操什么都不会。没有钱，没有合法身份，他会流落街头，在垃圾堆找吃的。头发里长满虱子，脚趾里都是泥土。他睁眼看看周围奢华的装饰，让自己在云朵般松软的床铺里陷得更深。

留下吧，把一切都交给卢修斯，他毕竟是他的父亲，只要他足够乖巧，相信不会落得太坏的下场。德拉科褪下衣物打量自己的身子，各处都是父亲留下的痕迹。这身体还能吸引他多久，怎样  
才能更乖巧。德拉科抬手抹去眼泪，拒绝思考为何而悲伤。

就这样又过了好几个月，霍格沃茨结束了一学期的教学，而德拉科只学会了如何骑在父亲身上操自己。大半年间德拉科从未和除了父亲以外的人说过话，他的精神越来越差，夜晚只有被操昏过去才能睡着，否则经常一夜无眠。

卢修斯也发现了儿子的消瘦，纤细的腰身抱在怀里渐渐有些硌手，屁股也不如之前丰满。

“多吃点，特意让小精灵做了你喜欢的羊排。”

“谢谢，父亲，我很感激。”德拉科展露一个娇俏的笑容，他从前从不这么笑，但现在这种笑更符合他的身份。

当晚卢修斯把儿子的双腿折在胸前，双手并起吊在墙上，畅意地操弄无力反抗的漂亮玩意儿。德拉科近来体力渐差，经不起长时间的性事，他掐着合适的嗓音适当地求饶。卢修斯很受用，用力捅了几下将种子洒在亲生子的身体里。

德拉科以为今晚就算结束了，他的胃里翻江倒海，难受地不行。卢修斯看着儿子侧过身缩成一只球，脊柱的线条和臀部浑然天成，股间还汩汩流出白色液体，软下去的性器又有抬头的架势。

“父亲，别用这个姿势…”德拉科发现父亲想要把自己面朝下压在床上，这个姿势进入地很深，但他的胃实在难受。

卢修斯只当他欲擒故纵，膝盖顶开儿子的大腿，扶着阴茎猛地插进去。德拉科痛苦地闷哼，后穴和胃都受到伤害。卢修斯借着自己精液的润滑在儿子紧致温热的肠道里肆意妄为，德拉科身体不适，肌肉不正常地紧绷，带给他父亲极致的享受。

“越来越会吸了，我的儿子。”卢修斯在儿子耳边喘息，将小巧的耳垂叼进口中吮吸。

“爸爸我不行了…胃好痛……”德拉科感受不到任何快感，只求父亲今天先放过他。

“是吗？”卢修斯抬起上身，手伸到德拉科的肚子上轻轻抚摸。德拉科怕得浑身颤抖，父亲绝对不是想帮他缓解疼痛。

卢修斯的确没有这样想，他的手稳稳按在儿子的胃上，下身顶跨，狠狠挤压着柔软的腹部。德拉科凄厉地尖叫，父亲的阴茎进到很深的地方，几乎要触碰到他痉挛的胃。

“呜……”德拉科可怜地哭泣。眼泪流下脸颊，消失在花纹华丽的枕头上。

德拉科一直强忍着，但突然一股酸气从胃里涌上喉头。他奋力挣扎起来，卢修斯猝不及防地被掀翻在床。德拉科冲向洗手间跪在马桶前呕吐不止，隐隐听见父亲起身，随即传来愤怒的摔门声。

那之后德拉科就病了，严重到不得不卧床修养。半年里头一次，他见到了活人的面孔——斯内普教授。

“求求您，让我好得慢一点，求您……”德拉科伸出骨瘦如柴的手指拽住教授的袖口。

他不知道斯内普教授到底有没有听从他的乞求，但这场病花了两个月才好转。期间母亲来看过他一次，父亲则完全没有出现。教授最后一次来送药时德拉科问他自己还能不能回去上学，得到了奇怪的答案。

“没有学校了。”

德拉科想这是不能的意思。

这不是最糟的。在双腿能够正常走路后，德拉科走出房间，走到父亲的卧房，远远地听见西厢的客厅传来女人的嬉笑。不是母亲的声音，母亲不会在这间庄园里发出这样快乐的笑声。他走近一看，是一个陌生的黑发女人和他的父亲，两个人非常和睦，就像夫妻一样。可怕的是，沙发上还趴着一个八九岁的金发小男孩。

德拉科大脑嗡地一声，转头跑向母亲的住房，不在乎自己的脚步声惊动楼下的人。

敲了三下门没有人回应，德拉科转动把手发现纳西莎的门没锁，他的心脏如擂鼓，忍着巨大恐惧打开门。空空如也，似乎早就没有人住。德拉科不相信，流着泪跑去母亲常去的几个地方寻找，但都没有那抹熟悉又陌生的身影。

他来到花园哭了起来，又发现兔子们都不见了，原本的洞口已经被泥土填满，种上了黄色玫瑰。

“蒂娜不喜欢兔子，你不觉得花园该有花才叫花园吗？”

卢修斯不知何时出现在他身后，将手放在他的肩上意味深长地揉捏。

“进屋来吧，别让寒气再进了身体。一直病着，我养你还有什么用。”

闻言德拉科终于爆发，恶狠狠地盯着父亲：“别碰我，你让我恶心。”

卢修斯不怒反笑，拽着儿子的上臂让他站起来，居高临下地睥睨他：“我恐怕你的态度并不会让生活变得容易。你本就是个软骨头，无用的脾气不会带来任何好处，只会让你看起来可笑。”

德拉科知道父亲鄙夷他，但如此直接的贬低还是让他红了眼眶。他只不过是听从他的要求，乖乖的不反抗，取悦他的父亲。这也有错吗。

“我恨你。”

“放轻松，只要你张开腿，你要什么都可以。”

德拉科一丝不挂地被按在玫瑰花丛中，双手撑在满是刺的花茎上，屁股高高翘起。卢修斯撩开长袍露出性器，强硬地插进儿子缺少润滑的肠道中。上身的划伤完全比不了后穴被撕裂出血的疼痛，惩罚性质的性事摧毁了他的身体和心灵。恨意疯长，但比恨更清晰的是他自己的无能。除了承受没有别的路可走，如今甚至不能骗自己父亲对他是出于爱。怪不得卢修斯作为家主居然会为了性欲玷污自己的继承人，德拉科早就不再是他的继承人。

德拉科彻底成了庄园的客人，卢修斯的禁脔，甚至不是唯一一个。一周里卢修斯最多在他的床上呆两次，有时一次都没有。德拉科不想让自己沦为争宠的婊子，但他始终不甘心，他是卢修斯和纳西莎的儿子，怎么就沦落到这样低贱的地位。

庄园新的女主人，蒂娜，还没有带着那个小杂种入住，德拉科推测他们还没有正式结婚，也就是说卢修斯和纳西莎还有手续没有办好。再见一面母亲成了德拉科生活里唯一的希望。

德拉科等来等去，等到那个叫斯科皮的新孩子住进西厢二楼的豪华套房都没有等到纳西莎出现。他开始养成自残的恶习，但没几次就被卢修斯发现并制止。卢修斯说想挨打可以直说，然后用皮带抽烂了他的屁股，再揉着被打得粗糙隆起的皮肉狠狠脔他。

太痛苦了，根本看不到未来。难道这就是结局，他的一生就是在庄园里安静待着，等待庄园主时不时的临幸？

他要逃出去。或者死掉。


	2. Chapter 2

就在德拉科准备投湖自尽的前一天，纳西莎现身东厢的会客厅。巧的是卢修斯那天突然有事要去见黑魔王，于是德拉科有了一个机会单独和母亲说话。

纳西莎穿着简单舒适的淡蓝色长裙，外披一件深色皮草，神色是德拉科所未见过的喜悦。德拉科突然就明白了，他不是这个庄园唯一的囚徒，在他之前受罪的是纳西莎。

“你逃出升天了。”德拉科说。

纳西莎似乎没想到行为规矩的儿子会如此唐突，但依旧保持着风度，“可以这么说，但我所做的不过是结束一段苟延残喘的婚姻。”

“那我呢？我怎么办？”德拉科平静地质问。

“你依旧是你父亲的儿子。”纳西莎维持礼貌。

“妈妈！”这个称呼有十年没叫出口，再次现世却是这样令人心碎的嘶吼。德拉科不想哭，但他一想到纳西莎是自己的母亲，委屈的眼泪就止不住的流。

“你早就知道他在对我做什么，但你什么都没做。”德拉科哽咽，“你怎么能什么都不做！？”

“这一年我过得是地狱般的日子，你却只关心你自己！你都能离婚了，为什么不带我走？带我走啊，妈妈……”

“德拉科……”纳西莎叹气，眼中只有肤浅的惋惜。

“你是你父亲的儿子，我没有权力带走你。”

“你说的好像我是他的一个物件。”德拉科瞪着母亲，“我是你怀胎十月生下的孩子，你怎么没有权力带走我？我要跟你走，公正又合法。”

“如果开庭，整个社会都会帮你父亲留住你，即使他根本不喜爱你。你冠他的姓氏，直到成年都是他的所有物。”纳西莎心平气和，德拉科快要气炸了。

“不是这样的！社会怎么能这样呢，我是人，我属于我自己。你是成年人，你和他是平等的。救救我，妈妈，救救我。”

面对儿子的哀求，纳西莎终于放下虚假的微笑，面露难色，似乎不忍心打破儿子最后的希望。

“婚前我是我父亲的财产，婚礼上他牵着我的手把我交给我的丈夫，从此我是我丈夫的所有物。他使用我的子宫生下了一个孩子，那就是你。在婚姻里我永远是奴隶，只有摆脱婚姻我才能和他平等，而这个代价依旧是你。”

“为什么社会要剥夺女人的权力赠送给男人，极权会毁了所有人。”德拉科现在清楚纳西莎没有能力救他，就算有，她也不愿意为他冒险，毕竟她的自由来之不易。

纳西莎没有回话，有些惊讶他居然能想到这一层。也许他毕竟是她的孩子。

“你不会带我走？”德拉科红着眼睛问母亲，心里已经有了答案。

“不会。”纳西莎坦荡地说，“我丝毫不爱你，为此我很庆幸。”否则怎么忍心看他受这样的折磨。

“你要去哪里？”德拉科收起情绪，轻声问道。

“你父亲的手伸不到的地方。”

“如果我要逃，怎么才能成功？”德拉科见纳西莎皱起眉，加了一句，“我不会去找你。”

纳西莎沉默地看了一会儿眼前的少年。除了铂金的头发和灰色的眼睛，他的轮廓确实有点像她。要把自己基因的延续留下来给卢修斯马尔福糟蹋吗？提点他几句也不防，反正他逃出去的可能性微乎其微。

纳西莎看看墙边的落地钟，估摸着卢修斯快要到家。施下静音咒。

“地窖的审讯室里有封闭魔法的药水，有付子草的气味。喝下它，庄园针对巫师的圈禁咒就对你无效。从后面的森林一路向西，可以抵达麻瓜世界。你从没去过麻瓜世界。”

“谢谢，我会这么做。”德拉科微微欠身，转身准备离去。

“我以为你爱你父亲。”纳西莎这样说道。

“我也爱你，妈妈。如果当时是你说要和你做爱才愿意爱我，我也会照做。”

德拉科走到拐角，又听见纳西莎的声音，十分缥缈。

“如果你也逃出这里，也许我可以重新认识你。”

**********

做个人尽皆知的废物的好处是没人相信他能有什么心机。

一个月后德拉科抓住机会威胁一个落单的家养小精灵带他幻影移行到地窖的审讯室，那里有防护，只有精灵能进入。小精灵被他掐着脖子尖叫着听从了，他顺利地拿到封锁魔力的药水，还挑了一瓶不会致死的毒药。唯一的麻烦是浑身沾满精灵血回到房间时被新的小马尔福先生瞧了个正着。

那就将计就计，反正小精灵必须死，他想。把药水藏好以后，德拉科拽着已经受伤的家养小精灵当着九岁的斯科皮的面活活掐死。在他用滴着鲜血的手印在弟弟雪白的小脸上时，弟弟哭叫着跑走了。

晚上斯科皮理所当然地告了状。卢修斯脸色青黑地上楼寻找德拉科，看到他的大儿子还抱着死去的小精灵，灵魂出窍的呆滞模样。场景诡异，他皱着眉上前询问，德拉科抖着身子开始笑，笑完了又哭。

“它不和我说话。”德拉科把尸体捧给父亲看，“没有人和我说话。’’

“和我说句话啊……”

看到儿子歇斯底里的疯态，卢修斯反而不想发火了，抱起他清瘦的身体轻轻哄。

德拉科温顺地靠进父亲怀里，听话地进浴室清洗，完了躺上床敞开身体任父亲占有。这场闹剧不知怎么激发了卢修斯的情趣，难得愿意花时间在前戏上。三个手指脔进食髓知味的后穴，按着前列腺反复顶弄，另一只手绕到前面握住德拉科的阴茎挤压撸动，直到伺候着德拉科哭叫着射出来。

“爸爸……”德拉科抱着自己汗湿的膝弯，等着父亲将勃发滚烫的性器插进微微张合的穴口。

卢修斯享受着丝滑高热的肠道按摩着自己的阴茎，舒爽地长叹一声，低头在德拉科唇上啄吻。

“爸爸喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢地紧。”卢修斯狠狠向上一顶，德拉科不禁小小地尖叫。卢修斯保持着不紧不慢的速度，阴茎头部在儿子的前列腺上大力研磨。德拉科爽的抱不住腿，嗯嗯啊啊地求饶。

卢修斯的汗水低落在德拉科突起的锁骨上，顺着肌理向下滑动，滑过因情欲而挺立的粉色乳头。他叼起一边乳头吮吸啃噬，小小的乳晕颜色变得桃红，随着主人的身体上下跳动着。德拉科张着嘴喘息，像缺氧的鱼，湿热的小舌在口中若隐若现，勾得卢修斯血脉喷张。

“嗯……”

德拉科和父亲接着吻，双手抱着他的脖子将自己柔软的胸脯往父亲身上贴。再用力一点，再抱紧一点，就好像你真的需要我。

他们很久没有做过这样心意相通的爱，卢修斯很满意，德拉科也慵懒的窝在被窝里不想动。

“蒂娜下周就会搬进来，她是个随和的人，你可以和她说说话。”

卢修斯说这话的目的自然不是想要德拉科欣喜若狂，他只是想试探儿子的听话程度。德拉科撅起嘴，很明显不情愿的样子，但依然点了点头。于是卢修斯慈爱地揉了揉他的头发，起身离开，没有看见身后德拉科冰冷的眼神。

蒂娜确实是个很随和的年轻女人，整天乐呵呵，都不知道她到底是一直开心还是一直在假装。 德拉科最喜欢她的一点是她喜欢看书，趁丈夫不在家时，她甚至愿意带德拉科进图书馆待一会儿。也许是因为她不知道卢修斯禁止德拉科读书。

卢修斯禁止德拉科读书，从十六岁到他成年的现在。整整一年，德拉科从没见过一本书，甚至找不到一张可以写字的羊皮纸。卢修斯想要阻止他的心智成熟，把他养成一个只会撒娇的漂亮傻子。这样狠毒的心思居然出自他的亲生父亲。

像每个传统的夫人，蒂娜每周至少开两次沙龙，剩下的日子和女友们外出寻乐。作为主母，蒂娜本想和气地笼络家里每个人，但家主很明确地吩咐过她德拉科不被允许出现在人前，蒂娜非常惊讶。自小精灵事件后，甚至卢修斯修改了契约，家里的小精灵不再认德拉科为主人。这个前妻留下的孩子一点权力都没有，想吃点外界的食物都要向家主申请。

又一次沙龙后，蒂娜与女友们相约明日去逛集市。她把客人送上马车，回头看见丈夫的长子安安静静地看着她们吃剩下的糕点，怜悯之心泛滥，提出以后外出时帮德拉科带些东西。德拉科露出忧伤的感激，谢过蒂娜，要求斯蒂芬&帕姆家的桃酥点心。记忆中这家由夫妻俩经营的烘焙店总用报纸包裹食物，他可以通过它知晓外界的形势。

原来霍格沃茨真的不存在了。斯内普教授没有骗他。邓布利多去年七月就死了，之后哈利波特一直躲在霍格沃茨的城堡，竖起防护罩，不时接收叛军难民。眼看着势力越来越大，食死徒——现在该叫新政府军——在黑魔王本人带领下进攻，彻底摧毁了城堡，血洗叛军，但哈利波特在几个亲信的庇护下逃脱不知所踪，黑魔王本人也受到重创。

报纸并不连贯，德拉科只能猜个大概，但以他有限的知识推论，英格兰已经完全沦陷，不知爱尔兰苏格兰和威尔士怎样。之前魔法部的几个政党销声匿迹，现有执政党只有名为纯血统一党的集权组织。他看到了几篇关于卢修斯马尔福的报道，他父亲起草了新的宪法，重新划归郡县，指定管理者上位。不仅如此，他还整顿了威森加摩法庭，自己担任临时大法官。奇怪的是黑魔王本人已经不常被提及。

德拉科忽然生出一种可笑的想法。父亲不会已经把黑魔王架空了吧？

怎么可能，德拉科摇头，父亲再怎么厉害也不可能打得过黑魔王，更不要说黑魔王众多强大的追随者。但这个恐怖的念头实在令人不安，德拉科忍不住试探蒂娜的口风。

“那个波特小子是你的同学啊？”蒂娜在花园里支着画架描摹她的黄玫瑰，那片她丈夫操她继子的花丛，德拉科神态自若地为她调颜料。

“我恐怕你只能在死刑场上看到他了。他被通缉了很久，我听说有人在乌兹别克斯坦看到了他……是的他还没成年，但他重伤了我们伟大的主人，让主人神智不清，实在罪大恶极。”

那天晚上卢修斯睡在蒂娜的房里，她的房间和德拉科同层。德拉科失眠游荡在楼梯间，意外见到了十岁的弟弟。斯科皮的轮廓比德拉科更像他父亲。他手里捏着一根魔杖，德拉科嗤笑，未到上学年龄的小孩拿着魔杖，他一个成年巫师却不能。

德拉科讨厌斯科皮，但比不上斯科皮讨厌德拉科。这个小孩话不多，平时也大多在自己的书房和卢修斯请来的家庭教师上课。可他总是上四楼来找他的母亲蒂娜，也总是被蒂娜赶出去，转头就恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科。

“来找你父亲吗？”德拉科问，但小孩一脸忌惮地看着他，想必还对上次的事情耿耿于怀。

见斯科皮不回答，德拉科上前蹲在他身前，强硬地拉住他的小手。  
斯科皮盯着名义上的哥哥看了许久，说道：“婊子。”

德拉科哑声大笑。

******

“你儿子今早又管我叫婊子。”德拉科侧身躺在父亲身边，一只手臂歇息在父亲胸口，有一下没一下地玩他的长发。发梢沾了汗水，黏腻地缠在德拉科的手指间。

“他懂什么，以后我叫他少去烦你。”卢修斯搂紧德拉科的腰，揉着自己刚掐出来的红痕，向下找到尚未合拢的肉穴。

“嗯……别弄了……”说着拒绝的话，德拉科弯起一条腿方便父亲的动作，膝盖有意无意地蹭着父亲不久前才发泄过的阴茎。

卢修斯轻易地将两根手指插进饱受折磨的肉穴，在里面撑开扣弄，就是不碰最敏感的那个点。若不是身下的性器又在仰头，德拉科真要以为父亲只是单纯喜欢他屁股的手感。他难耐地向后迎合，但卢修斯反而抽出手在他肚子上擦了擦。

“下去。”

德拉科知道这是要他用嘴伺候。

他爬到父亲腿间塌下腰，含住庞大的性器头部，努力用被挤得无处安放的舌头舔弄。他做这事已经很熟练，知道父亲喜欢马眼处的吮吸。上下舔了一遍阴茎，德拉科将头放在床面上亲吻父亲的两个囊袋，一只手上前轻轻抚摸。阴茎兴奋地跳动几下，提醒德拉科它的存在。于是德拉科稍稍撑起身子，张大嘴巴收起牙齿，整个吞下去。压下喉口的反射，德拉科缓缓向前，让阴茎进入食道。

卢修斯揪起儿子的头发用力往胯下按，欣赏他撅在空中的屁股因不适而晃动。可不就是个婊子吗。斯科皮虽然性格古怪，沉默寡言，但胜在能力强。小小年纪就能熟练控制魔力，德拉科在这个年纪还在养兔子。他的大儿子也就脸漂亮身子软，其他一点用没有，江山交到他手上他也抓不住。

德拉科在口交时分了神，没跟上父亲的节奏，被呛得窒息。好在父亲没有为难他，抓住他的手臂把他拉到身上，抬起他的屁股脔了进去。

“嗯……”肠道还肿着，一时间胀痛难忍。德拉科的手撑在父亲腿上企图向上逃，被圈着腰身狠狠按下去，疼得脚趾蜷缩。卢修斯一手抓着他饱满的臀肉，一手扣着他的大腿根，把他像个套子一样往自己阴茎上套。

于是德拉科软下身体，人偶似的挂在父亲胸前，抬眼端详父亲的神情，毫不意外地在情欲中看到一丝轻视。这就是百依百顺的下场，再怎么咽下尊严也换不来暴君的高抬贵手。

“爸爸，蒂娜知道我们做爱吗？”

闻言卢修斯慢下来，示意儿子自己动。

“问这个做什么？”

德拉科夹紧父亲的腰胯，不紧不慢地动了起来。没有否认，肯定是知道。否则怎么解释呢，亲生孩子不让上学不让见人，蒂娜又不是傻子。只是不知道这句婊子是蒂娜教出来的，还是斯科皮自己说的。

卢修斯被他心不在焉的态度惹得很不满，翻身把儿子压在身下全根没入。

“如果你觉得她们碍事就搬到三楼去，我把三楼封起来。”

德拉科心里咯噔一下，怎么也没想到卢修斯完全没把他当儿子看待。他抱怨继母继弟，在卢修斯眼里是逾越的。尽管心底冰凉，德拉科还是抬起上身卖力地亲吻父亲，顺便掉了几滴真实的眼泪。

“别把我关起来，爸爸，我会听话的。”他伸出双手在父亲的胸肌背肌上来回按摩，竭力表现自己已经认清并接受自己的地位。

“是吗？”下身深深埋在脉动的湿软甬道里，卢修斯调整姿势，拿过一个枕头垫在德拉科腰下抬高他的屁股，俯身掐住他的脖子。德拉科圆溜溜的大眼睛一眨挤出不少眼泪，身体却没有任何反抗，卢修斯逐渐收紧到了要掐死他的地步，他唯一的阻拦也只是腰间颤动的双腿。

德拉科彻头彻尾的臣服让卢修斯的心情转晴，松开手大力鞭挞，使用身下瘫软的身躯达到高潮。

后来德拉科还是搬去了三楼，不过是他自己要求的。他住进了纳西莎的旧房间。怎么躲过小精灵的监视逃出庄园的建筑走进森林，怎么不在森林里迷路，失败了会面临多恐怖的惩罚。只有想象着并不爱他的母亲，夜里才能不被这些念头无尽纠缠。

卢修斯和蒂娜不在家的时机很容易找到，斯科皮也经常上一整天课，但庄园和森林之间是一片毫无障碍物遮挡的山丘，只要有人看，一眼就能看到。德拉科想过夜晚走，但夜里有小精灵巡逻，还有一个爱夜游的斯科皮。

日子慢慢过着，德拉科想不到出路，越来越消极。他不可能只凭自己逃出去，但这个家里有谁能帮他呢。他把推开椅子准备离开餐桌，蒂娜却先一步站了起来，捂着肚子吐了一地。

“你怀孕了？”德拉科惊讶地问。

“没有！”蒂娜比他更惊怒地否定。

德拉科笑了。无论蒂娜因为什么原因不愿承认自己的妊娠，他抓住她的把柄了。他的机会来了。

起先德拉科以为这孩子不是卢修斯的，所以蒂娜才想要偷偷打掉。但不是这样，她肚子里确实是德拉科的新弟弟，但蒂娜不想让他出生。

“为什么？”

“哪有那么多为什么，子宫长在我身上，我难道不能做主吗？”

“如果你真能做主，你就不会如此惊慌。”

蒂娜叹气：“你说的对，所以我得偷偷地做。”她警惕地看一眼继子，“你不会告诉你父亲吧？”

德拉科扯起一个不怀好意的笑，“你平时和你儿子怎么称呼我？婊子？”

尴尬溢满整个房间，蒂娜手足无措地靠在沙发上，眼神飘忽。她觉得面上难堪，这是好事，换作卢修斯怕是眼睛都不眨一下。

“我可以不告诉你丈夫。”

蒂娜惊喜地抬起脸，带有一份与身份不符的稚气。卢修斯的口味还真是统一，漂亮愚蠢好控制。德拉科当然愿意帮助蒂娜，只要她答应他几个小要求。

一周后蒂娜从外面的世界搞到了堕胎药，不能再拖下去，她的孕期反应渐渐严重，卢修斯稍加注意就能发现。德拉科向蒂娜保证今晚卢修斯不会踏足她的卧房，她可以今晚服药。

“这是什么？”蒂娜问。

“给你喝的。”德拉科坦荡地说，“明天午餐时混在食物里喝下去，不会死。”这是上次他在审讯室顺手拿的毒药，以前在魔药书上读过，它可以造成急性上呼吸道出血但不会有生命危险。如果蒂娜因此死了，那都是卢修斯不让他读书的错。

蒂娜瑟缩了一下，似乎又想到了什么，“你能不能等我身体好了再走。你要是失败了连我一起供出去，被卢修斯发现我堕了他的孩子，我就没命了。”

“这么怕，你还非要堕。”德拉科不同意。只有在蒂娜的身体还能看得出堕胎的痕迹时，他手里才有把柄。

“没办法啊，我不爱孩子，你父亲又是那样一个人，生下来活受罪。”蒂娜皱着眉，德拉科头一次仔细观察她的脸，发现她实在是年轻。

“你多大了？”

“二十六。”蒂娜吐吐舌头，“你怎么才问啊，我看上去很老吗？”

蒂娜沙克波，神圣二十八家之一。霍格沃茨七年级的圣诞在家族舞会上遇见卢修斯马尔福，开学不久发现自己怀了孕，学都没上完就被藏在家里。所幸孩子生下来很明显是个马尔福，她父亲拿着它去和卢修斯讨说法，对方说连孩子一起先养在沙克波家。沙克波家的经济不景气很久了，父母收了钱这事就定了下来。蒂娜没有文凭，没有工作，父母嫌丢人也不允许她多见人。就这么白痴一样养了十年，直到卢修斯和纳西莎布莱克离婚，把她扶正。

听完德拉科快恶心吐了。不让人做人，还要继续造人。

“之前叫你婊子真是抱歉，但你想想我们不都是婊子吗。”蒂娜装作不在意地玩着自己华丽的美甲，神经质地扣得破破烂烂，“我们比外面的妓女只多了一个头衔，妓女的财产说不定还比我们多呢。你父亲从不给我钱，只给我他名下的空白支票，确保我离了他活不下去。”

德拉科没有回答，尊严不是他现在要担心的。

说是要保证卢修斯今晚不去蒂娜房里，德拉科其实并不知道要怎么讨父亲欢心。一直以来他只是被动接受，不曾真正扮演起勾引人的婊子的角色。何况最近卢修斯似乎很钟意蒂娜的身体，蒂娜说可能是因为怀孕所以胸部变得又大又柔软，这个德拉科可没任何办法。思来想去，在镜子前表演了多种姿态，仍然展现不出自然的媚态，反倒让人觉得事有蹊跷。德拉科泄气，放任脸部表情恢复惯常的郁郁不欢。

卢修斯喜欢扇他，尤其是在他得趣的时候。换句话说，卢修斯不喜欢德拉科开心，就连快感都是用来折磨他的手段。与其求欢，不如去讨打。

蒂娜的猜测大概是正确的，那天晚上卢修斯再次走到她卧房，她以为今晚是不成了，门上突然传来敲门声。卢修斯十分不悦，特别是开门发现见到的是德拉科。

德拉科顶着父亲杀人的眼神，装出惶恐的模样说：“父亲，我有件事情做不成，帮帮我好吗？”

蒂娜配合地系上已经半解的衣衫，满脸扫兴地走进浴室甩上门。名为继子实为情人打断夫妻两的房事，饶是卢修斯都觉得实在荒唐。眯起眼睛把德拉科逼出房间，合上门，他最好有完美的借口。

两人站在走廊里，德拉科轻轻上前，在父亲的注视下解下他的皮带，双膝跪下将皮带捧过头顶。

“做什么？”卢修斯挑眉，怒气渐消。

“你说过，我想要自残不如来找你。”

巨大的优越感和满足感涌上卢修斯心头。德拉科所有痛苦都是他造成的，如今已经痛苦到不得不用疼痛麻痹疼痛，却还是屈服地请求他让他感觉好一些。人总是极力适应环境以求生存，他打断了德拉科的一身筋骨，后者依旧匍匐地求生。当他用皮带抽打那身年轻美丽的皮肉，他看到的是生命的不屈挣扎，比起大肆屠杀别有一番风味。

卢修斯接过皮带，反手一下抽在德拉科脸上，后者躲都没躲。

“我恨你，但我需要你。”德拉科趴伏在地，亲吻父亲的鞋尖。

“别冷落我。”

尽情绝望，尽情悲伤，让卢修斯相信他无依无靠，毫无方向，用泪水和呜咽满足父亲扭曲的成就感。

幻影移行到德拉科的房间，卢修斯在地毯上化出锁链，扣上德拉科的手腕将他拽倒在地。双腿被踢开，大腿几乎拉成直线，脚腕被钉在地上。德拉科的衣物被咒语撕裂，肌肤暴露在了空气中，这个姿势让他身后的小洞一览无余。卢修斯甩了甩皮带，破空的声音让德拉科不由地瑟缩，穴口跟着张合。卢修斯对准那张小嘴狠狠抽了上去。

“啊！”第一下就让德拉科浑身颤抖，他开始恐惧明天走不出房间。

卢修斯挥着折起的皮带不停地击打，两个浑圆的臀瓣无处可逃，红肿变形。德拉科惨叫不止，身体激烈地挣扎，被绑住的四肢被金属束具磨得出血。疼得发疯，但他希望父亲不要停下，疼痛让他感到活着。他不期待午餐，不期待睡眠，甚至不期望获救，只有在疼痛到达极限时他才会发自内心地期待一件事——让它停下。

德拉科注意到四肢被释放的时候已经被抱起来扔到床上，伤处被体重压到又痛得死去活来。德拉科挣扎着坐起身爬到父亲身边，将头歇在他的胸前，亲昵地一点不像刚刚被残忍地虐待过。父亲的手蹂躏着他的性器，向后寻找那个顺从的入口。德拉科分开腿，抬起头索吻，卢修斯丝毫没有吝啬，叼起他艳红的小舌大力吮吸。一夜过去。

早上卢修斯离开家以后，德拉科最后一次警告蒂娜按计划执行。

蒂娜看了他一眼，没有说话。

午餐前德拉科在房里养伤，卢修斯从来不费心治疗他的伤痕。当臀部可以承受餐厅的实木座椅时德拉科下楼和蒂娜母子一起用午餐。

“你感觉怎么样？”蒂娜问。

“还可以。夫人怎样？”德拉科回答。

蒂娜不置可否，片刻后突然要求他给斯科皮的杯子里加些水。德拉科默不作声地听从，稍微有些惊讶和不解。然后他意识到了什么。

斯科皮开始激烈吐血，蒂娜大吼大叫要求所有家养小精灵都过来监护小主人，她要去圣芒戈找医生。小精灵们听从主母的指挥，在大厅里挤成一团，德拉科还端着玻璃水壶呆呆地站着原地。

“哗啦——”

蒂娜一把打落他手里的水壶，仿佛下一秒就要说出让他万劫不复的话。比如，你在水里下毒害我儿子。

“滚。”她的脸色是德拉科从未见过的阴狠，“等你父亲回来……”

父亲会杀了他。

顾不得其他，德拉科狂奔回房间喝下封锁魔力的魔药，感谢卢修斯两年没让他碰魔杖，他一点也没觉得不适。两手空空地跑出庄园建筑，走过草地翻过山丘，一点点向一望无际的森林靠近。

向西走。纳西莎说一直向西走就可以走到麻瓜世界。

森林里暗无天日，从树木间透过的光斑让德拉科的视线模糊。他已经走了两三个小时，双腿酸痛，脚底也磨地很疼。周边的树木看起来都一模一样，仿佛和他刚进森林时没什么区别。他真的是在向西走吗。向西走真的是正确的吗，纳西莎是不是骗他。

太阳下山，森林里完全暗下来，德拉科坐在地上，饥肠辘辘。独自在森林里迷路是死兆，黑夜的降临更刺激着德拉科紧紧悬着的心。他甚至不能回头，蒂娜反将他一军，既不用冒生命危险喝毒药，又能确保他不能回到卢修斯面前告发她。这女人一点都不蠢，心肠也够硬。

森林里没有真正意义上的路，他在错综复杂的树根植被里一脚深一脚浅，突然踩空，整个人向前翻滚过去。一直压抑着的眼泪决堤，他瘫在草丛里嚎啕大哭。被忽视的童年，焦虑的青春和被性虐的两年。他受了很多苦，但他受的所有苦都没有意义，因为没人在乎。没有人爱他，他自己也憎恨千疮百孔的自己。

快死吧快死吧。德拉科蜷缩起身体，在身心的痛苦中昏睡过去。

即使德拉科拼命乞求自己已经死了，但他疲惫的双眼依然在天亮时睁开。眼前还是那片无穷无尽的树林，高大的枝干把天空挡地严严实实。

有什么东西在他身边蠕动。德拉科惊动，手臂碰到毛茸茸的柔软物体。是兔子，一群兔子。

“你们搬家到这里来了啊。”

睡了一觉，昨晚撕心裂肺的绝望平静了许多，看见兔子心情更是开朗了一点。棕灰色的毛球们舔舔他的手指，成群结队地往一个方向迁移。

“要我跟你们走吗？”

兔子是不会说话的。德拉科撑着因饥饿而眩晕的身体跟在它们后面。走了一会，他的脚又开始疼的时候，周边的景色发生了变化，慢慢从魔法森林过渡向稀疏的普通树林。原来魔药只能掩盖他的魔力，不能将他从庄园周边的混淆咒里赦免。兔子们将他送到魔法树林的终端停了下来，为首的大兔子两脚站立，抬起右边前肢。德拉科握住那只小爪子郑重地晃了晃。

“再见了，我的朋友们。”

柳暗花明的时候，德拉科发现自己正站在一个小镇的边缘。Salisbury是镇子的名字。

一个陌生的少年形容狼狈地出现在镇口，居民们有些诧异。问他叫什么名字从哪里来俱一概不知，身上空无一物。奶酪店的老板娘切下一块新鲜的Gorgonzula，配着面包送到他面前。隔壁锁店的老板打电话给镇上的警察询问谁家丢了儿子，没有结果。警局录了他的指纹传送给伦敦总局试图确定他的身份，依旧没有结果。

然后他被带到医院疗伤。后来名叫凯蒂的老板娘看他孤零零，留他在奶酪店里打零工，不拿工钱，管饭，睡凯蒂家里。

生活变得很平静，他漂亮的脸也赢得不少好感，居民们总来和他说说话，请他吃点小点心。慢慢地德拉科会笑了，但心底还是觉得很麻木，早上做过的事下午就不记得。过去就像一场噩梦，醒来完全不见踪影。有时候他坐在店外的摇椅上望向来时的方向，疑惑森林那边是否真的有魔法世界。

凯蒂给他取了个名字叫威廉。她们的王子叫这个名字，她这样解释。来尝奶酪的客人们听了都笑。小王子，什么时候会有人接你回王宫呢。

威廉。一个，两个，三个，所有人都这么叫他。德拉科很久很久没见过这么多人，被过多的声音叫得疑惑起来。他到底是不是德拉科马尔福，大贵族的继承人，十六岁开始被亲生父亲囚禁在家里做禁脔。

凯蒂的丈夫是卡车司机，时常在威尔特郡各处出差，这次一个月没回家，到家就发现家里多了个孩子。你来得正好，他说，我儿子去南安普顿上大学了，骄傲地指了指墙上一个小伙子的照片。然后这个房子就更像一个家了。白天他去和凯蒂上班，晚上一家三口吃热乎乎的晚餐。

再后来警察打电话上门，说是要给他办新的身份证，叫他来警局一趟。有了身份就可以去上学了。被问道年龄的时候凯蒂对他挤了挤眼睛，说填小一点，回去上个高中，以后还能上大学。

上学。德拉科呆滞地眨眨眼。上了学就能找正经工作，挣钱买房子，成家立业。凯蒂和丈夫眉开眼笑地讨论着，好像再正常不过。

警察给他递来文件，对他憨厚地一笑，说快些填好，凯蒂在门口接他回家。他回头一看，大卡车里红头发的中年女人光脚翘在窗户上，被路过的调皮孩子狠狠一挠，破口大骂。他心中缠绕的黑雾突然散开。威廉博林。他签下名字。我是威廉博林，高中一年级，英格兰威尔特郡人，以后想学电脑工程，开发软件。

凯蒂和德拉科在店里收拾新到的一批奶酪，说说笑笑。后天开学会是什么情形呢，会不会他坐在教室里，讲台上站一个满脸不耐烦的中年男人，底下学生的思绪都不知道飘哪儿去了，眼睛滴溜溜转。这就是活着的感觉，他说。没错，这就是生活，凯蒂笑眯眯地回答。

门上的风铃响起，凯蒂说欢迎光临。来人身着利落的猎装，面容冷峻，动作干练。她盯着货架前不断忙碌的少年，开口叫到：

“德拉科。”

恐慌症发作，吐得心慌才堪堪停下。德拉科安抚好凯蒂，与纳西莎在小镇不远处的草地上隔着距离站着。

“庄园的结界很强，怎么出来的？”纳西莎看着前方，不看德拉科。

“有兔子指路。”德拉科也不看纳西莎。

纳西莎很长时间没有说话，再开口时就是问德拉科跟不跟她走。德拉科自然说不走。

“我理解你一直在打自己的战争，但这抹不去你我抛弃我的事实。我不恨你，也不可能原谅你。”

“我来，不是向你道歉的，更不需要你的原谅。”纳西莎说。

德拉科没有说话。

“我说过，如果你逃出来，我们可以重新认识。每每得了空，我总回到这个镇子寻找你的踪迹。”

“……你现居何处。”

纳西莎微不可察地松了一口气，说起魔法社会的国际形势。她想德拉科大概不知道伏地魔已死，于是从这里说起。哈利波特能够杀死黑魔，却无法单凭自己的无产阶级兄弟铲除一整个独裁利益集团。

哈利波特灭了主魂后，卢修斯手里还留着最后一个魂器，赫奇帕奇的金杯。他假意复活伏地魔，实则借此名义树立自己的统治形象。贝拉特里克斯在外领军作战，卢修斯在后整合社会秩序，使他的领导力量合法化。贝拉意识到卢修斯的野心后被他的亲信围攻绞杀，死后被安上摧毁魂器的叛徒罪名。从此黑魔王的时代结束，卢修斯的极权暴政开始，人称纯血统一政权。

“人称？什么人？”纯血统一党德拉科在报纸上读过，其他的一概不知。

“不满你父亲暴政的人，我们管自己叫自由进步党。”

哈利波特带着大战中幸存的人逃离英格兰，在威尔士农舍躲藏数月，期间又有不少人前来投靠。聚集一部分力量后转移法国，一路辗转到远离风暴的南斯拉夫，力量再次壮大后回到法国，伙同法国独立党向英格兰宣战。

“这与我何干，又与你何干？”德拉科又问。

纳西莎没有直接回答，反而说起纯统暴政的三点突出表现形式。绝对的官方意识形态，官僚特权垄断一切权力，和无孔不入的特务组织。

“这听起来不熟悉吗？你父亲在家里的绝对统治地位，掌控经济和武力，由此反复消磨个人意志，佐以暴力和性，阉割你的精神。卢修斯不是第一个独裁者也不是唯一一个，要想在世上痛快地活，只有把他们连根拔起。”

“纳西莎布莱克，大革命家。”德拉科笑。

“我是个自私的女人，不情愿的母亲，战争的幸存者，也的确是个革命家。”纳西莎对自己的每一个身份都供认不讳，她望向荒野的神情就像在看滚滚而过的历史车轮。

极权专制就像病毒，一旦上位必会有人效仿。德奥与保加利亚的政治家在过去的一年里纷纷依法炮制类似的政权，口号便是“纯血统一”，给了英格兰的纯血统一党新的意义。四国联合向周边扩张，已经有一些小的无政府巫师部落被迫入党。他们的队伍逐渐庞大，下一步就是整个欧洲。

“现在最大的反抗组织便是法意西的自由进步党。”

德拉科听到现在已经明白纳西莎想要什么。卢修斯俨然是世界的公敌，他是他的儿子，所谓自由进步党当然会想要他。到头来还是没有人在乎他，他的全部意义就是卢修斯。

“拿走我的记忆，废了我的魔力，放过我。”

纳西莎惊诧地回头。

“你的记忆能做什么，连我的记忆都没有用处。我来是想见你，仅此而已。”

“那你见到了，离开吧。”德拉科说。

纳西莎便离开了，但隔一段时间就来拜访。德拉科按计划去高中报到，稍显异类地坐在一群真正的孩子里学习在他看来光怪陆离的知识。他尤其讨厌麻瓜物理，却不得不承认它自成体系，逻辑自恰。凯蒂看了他的成绩单直摇头，说要更努力才能跟上。德拉科倒是不介意学习，对于失而复得的受教育权利他非常珍惜，手里握着书本时他才有真实的安全感。

每次拜访纳西莎都会带来新的资讯，例如纯统进一步挑战基本人权，在势力范围内铸成精神围城，禁言，禁报，禁党，甚至试行在魔杖上施加监视咒，企图掐灭一切反抗的花火。平民与政府实力差距绝对化，没有组织的民众面对拥有大众传播，经济和军队武装到牙齿的极权统治者，几近被断绝武力反抗的可能。

“说道魔杖，你一点不怀念吗？”

在柜台上写作业的德拉科抬起头，仔细思考了一下。

“不怀念。”

“……别让你父亲定义你的人生。你不一定要是个马尔福才能做个巫师。”

无论纳西莎说多少魔法界的新闻，提起多少让德拉科心痛的人或物，他都摆着一副波澜不惊的脸色写他的作业。纳西莎也不多说其他，仿佛当真只是来和他聊聊天，没有其他目的。但突然有一天，纳西莎不再出现。

表面上德拉科继续着在Salisbury的简单生活，心里却不时想到纳西莎最后一次拜访时说的话。保加利亚纯统心思淫邪，开始打媚娃的算盘。媚娃们一直隔岸观火，此番或许会被触到逆鳞。

也许她死了。也许反抗组织全军覆没，没人能从卢修斯手下救下任何人，就像无数个无人来救他的夜晚。被囚禁的两年每一天他都会想起这个本该最爱他的女人，嘴里含着精液的时候想，身体里插着阴茎的时候想，鞭子挥在身上的时候也想。如果他是被母亲期待的孩子，这些是不是都不会发生。可事实就是她厌恶他。如果说蒂娜有什么值得敬佩之处，那就是她有足够的魄力将一个悲剧扼杀在子宫里。

德拉科想，如果纳西莎死了，他就好把前半生的记忆同她一起埋葬。

但纳西莎没有。她消失了四个月，顶着一头板寸再次出现在门口。她美丽的金发在战斗中被火焰烧毁。四个月前未成年媚娃大量失踪，寻根到底发现是纯统高层的猪头在高价买卖。媚娃震怒，向纯统治下的几个国家全面开战。保加利亚靠近强大的斯拉夫媚娃族群，已经被打下，同时各界巫师欣然加入战斗。德奥在巨大的武装压力面前接近瓦解，想必不多时就要迎来解放，下一步就是攻破英格兰。

“我明白你还没有准备好，但精神的创伤与肉体不同，有什么能比手刃仇人更快意呢。”

德拉科望向森林，仿佛看见马尔福庄园在熊熊烈火中分崩离析。

“你说的没错。但你为什么要在意我呢，你不认为你对不起我，也不需要我的原谅。”

“自从你逃出马尔福庄园，你就不再是父亲逼迫我给卢修斯生的儿子，而是一个全新的人，坚强，理智，又聪慧。我想了解这样的你，愿意给你提供走向新世界的路。”

“你忽略我是因为你不期待我，抛弃我是因为你要利用我，现在帮助我是因为你好奇我。都是你，全是你。什么时候我能成为重点，有没有人能因为我而在乎我？”

纳西莎用手指摩挲头皮，最终承认道：“我从来没有在乎过除我之外的任何人或物，打仗也是因为我恨这个旧世界，我要做新世界的奠基人。我做事一定是为了某种利益，但我根本不需要你，我却还是不断回到这个镇子，我想你是特殊的。”

德拉科看向纳西莎。为什么她不能直接说因为你是我血脉相连的亲生骨肉呢。她强大到可以指挥革命，却无法正视自己有一个孩子。他是她此生最沉痛的伤口，就像他不原谅她，她也无法原谅他。

“这里没人知道我的过去，所有人认识的都是我本身。但留在这里就是让卢修斯成功地谋杀我的前半生。我会和你走。”

纳西莎克制地微笑，德拉科却说还有一个条件。

“说你对不起我。“

纳西莎眼角抽搐，犹豫再三终是叹一口气。

“对不起。”

语气勉强地让德拉科无奈，但他也不奢求更多。以纳西莎的心性，愿意妥协这一声对不起已经说明她在乎他的感受。

“你们真的能打倒卢修斯马尔福吗？”

“能。纯统本身就是独裁而无能的政府，以消耗民力为生，民力耗尽就分崩离析。何况媚娃已经撕毁1692年的国际巫术条例，为了让媚娃息怒，保持魔法界向麻瓜隐藏，世界已经联合起来狙击他。”

谁能想到卢修斯马尔福居然会比两代黑魔王更恶名昭彰。他的出生没有被预言，因为独裁不只靠个人力量，更依赖社会基础。他的失败也没有被预言，因为革命不是个人成就，更依赖人民的力量。纯统被消灭后，各个文明都会重新审视战前的社会秩序，思考究竟是什么给极权提供了养分。固有阶级被打碎，被压抑多年的思想和创造浴火重生，百花齐放，十年后又会是一副盛世局面。

“他们怎么称呼你？”

“指挥官。”

“你想要我怎么称呼你？”

德拉科看到纳西莎的瞳孔收紧了一瞬间，他就知道了她还没准备好。没关系，他也没准备好。正如纳西莎所说，他们即将迎来新世界，而他们都有机会和责任添砖加瓦，塑造社会也塑造自己。

“……”

“也许有一天我能承受你的一声母亲，”纳西莎对惊愕的德拉科伸出手。“但现在我要走了，这次我可以带你一起走。”

德拉科低头看着这只十九年来未曾牵过几回的手，试探着伸出自己的手。纳西莎向前紧紧抓住他，向镇子走去。

“去新世界吗？”德拉科问。

“去新世界。”


End file.
